


The Playlist of Ice and Fire

by barbiekait



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix inspired by the HBO TV show Game of Thrones. Listen on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/the-playlist-of-ice-and-fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Playlist of Ice and Fire

1\. Game of Thrones (Main Title) by Peter Hollens feat. Lindsey Stirling  
2\. Bad Blood by Bastille  
3\. Born for This by Paramore  
4\. I See Fire by Peter Hollens  
5\. Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Lorde  
6\. How Far We've Come Matchbox Twenty  
7\. Atlas Coldplay  
8\. Wonderful Word by Joseph William Morgan Feat. Shadow Royale


End file.
